Thinking of You
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: Can Beast Boy be there for Raven when, even if she doesn't know it, she needs it most? BBRae oneshot, post Spellbound.


**A/N: Hey y'all! As you can probably tell by now, my genre is basically one apologizing to the other. A sort of kiss-and-make-up thing. XD Well, I'm a major fan of BBRae, and I felt like something more needed to be done for Beast Boy and Raven in the episode, "Spellbound". So here it is! :D I hope I'm in character with them, they're the two characters that are kinda hard to pinpoint. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Why must I do this? Haven't you heard it enough already? I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. If I did, do you think I'd be making fanfics about them? I'd make it happen in the show! XD BURN!**

* * *

Raven continued her brisk pace toward the water, the light yet cool breeze blowing the ends of her purple hair. Once she sat on the rocks and looked at her glum reflection did she finally let a sigh escape her lips.

It wasn't fair. Nobody understood her. And here she was, thinking that maybe - just _maybe _- she'd found someone who understood her. But it was all a hoax, a trick. A lie.

It was true enough that Raven isolated herself from the others and preferred to stay in her room. She didn't like to think of herself as creepy, though. Just different. And because she was so different was why Raven always felt like she didn't fit in...like she was alone. She couldn't explain the feeling. She just felt so lonely sometimes..like nobody cared about her. Malchior certainly never cared about her. All he cared about was what he wanted. And he'd broken Raven's heart to get it.

Suddenly Raven heard the tentative footsteps of someone approaching. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. "What do you want, Beast Boy?" she asked coldly.

That stopped him in his tracks. "Whoa, you're good." Beast Boy came closer, and Raven saw that he was wearing a grin. "I see you're out of your room."

Raven glared at him. "If that's all you have to say, then go away. I don't need to hear it." She turned away, instead focusing at the city all the way across the water. She'd never admit it, but the view was really pretty, especially at dusk.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. The comment stung, but he really couldn't blame her after all that had happened today. Wordlessly he sat down beside her, hoping she wouldn't object. She didn't. Instead, Raven stared stoically ahead, ignoring him. Beast Boy cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. "..So, uh.."

"If you came here to talk about something, then say it already." Raven gave him a sidelong glance, her lips thinned in a short, firm line. Beast Boy flinched.

"Well..that guy Malchior.."

"What about him?" Raven cut in crossly, her brows pinched together in a frown.

Beast Boy looked down and met Raven's eyes in their reflections in the water. "He was a jerk. I'm sorry he did that to you."

Raven sighed. "Me too." She shook her head and held a hand to her forehead. "Stupid," she muttered.

Beast Boy looked hurt. "What-"

Raven lifted her gaze, shaking her head again. "Not you." She picked up a pebble with her telekinesis and watched it fly across the water. It fell with a plop. "Me."

Beast Boy could read the hurt in her violet eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide it. "You're not stupid."

Raven whipped her head up and swung to meet his gaze angrily. "Then why did I fall for that trick? Why did I believe everything he said and let him get the best of me?" Hating how vulnerable she felt, Raven lowered her eyes to the water again. "I thought for once in my life..someone understood me. Cared about me," she whispered, balling her trembling fist.

Beast Boy moved closer to her, concern in his eyes. "We all care about you, Raven," he said. "We probably don't understand you that good, but..well..you're different. We're all different. That's what makes us a team." Beast Boy picked up a smooth, flat pebble and sent it flying across the water, bouncing several times before it finally sunk.

Raven sighed. She had let her feelings get the best of her this time. Why hadn't she seen right through that fake? She was usually pretty perceptive. As though reading her mind, Beast Boy turned to her. "We've all done that, Raven. Everyone makes mistakes." He paused. "Even stick-in-the-mud Robin. But it's like someone smart said, that's what helps us learn, right?"

Raven rolled her eyes and released a chuckle. "Is this your way of being sympathetic?"

"That depends. Is it working?" Beast Boy grinned and crossed his arms. "I think I've been doing pretty good."

"Pretty good for you, at least." Raven didn't smile, but her face softened somewhat.

Beast Boy suddenly scowled as he picked up another pebble. "I wish I could give that jerk what for!" He heaved the pebble and watched with satisfaction as it bounced across the sparkling water. Raven's brows arched, but she didn't say anything. She let him continue. "It makes me mad how he used you like that. You spent an entire week in your room, after all." He huffed when he saw there were no more pebbles left to occupy his hands, so he crossed his arms. "I knew something didn't feel right about that guy."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Raven asked, folding her arms on her lap. Now it was her turn to lend a listening ear.

"Because..because you were so happy." Beast Boy gazed at the ground, frowning deeply down at his reflection. "You were smiling for the first time in..like a long time and..you were humming. I didn't think it would be fair."

Raven raised one eyebrow. "You were actually thinking of someone besides yourself. Interesting."

Beast Boy disregarded her comment and looked up at the night sky. "To see how hurt you were when it happened...it really made me wanna kick his butt," he commented dryly. Suddenly he turned silent and looked away, as if embarrassed. "Listen..I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings when I called you creepy. I didn't mean it. I was just mad."

Raven was stunned into silence to hear those words come out of Beast Boy's mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but other than that, nothing else of her shock showed. She kept it under control.

Beast Boy turned back to her, his deep green eyes saying something Raven didn't understand. "It was really boring not having you around this week," he said, his words rushed a little.

Suddenly realization dawned on Raven. The look in Beast Boy's eyes had been envy. He had been jealous of how much time she'd spent with Malchior. Raven opened her mouth then closed it again. Finally she turned to him, having the tiniest trace of a smile on her face. "Glad to know I was missed." Raven stood up and started to walk away, leaving a dejected Beast Boy, but suddenly she stopped and turned.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. You're not too bad at sympathy after all." Raven smiled slightly, then walked back toward the tower, her indigo cloak swishing the ground and her stride full of grace and poise. Beast Boy smiled as she walked off, taking a moment to look at the full moon before jumping up to follow her. Time to catch up on all that he'd missed - bugging the heck out of Raven.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I didn't like this one that much. But it was okay. It seems like my oneshots are getting shorter and shorter...oh well. Anyways, please review and be nice! I'm out! ^.^**


End file.
